


a cold christmas

by iamirondad



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Secret Santa, Sick Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Peter is spending the holidays with Tony, Pepper and Rhodey, when he gets sick, (and Tony's dad mode activates.)





	1. shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fordloveofstark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fordloveofstark).



> This is my secret santa present for the amazing @fordloveofstark on tumblr <3 Merry Christmas!! I hope you like this.

The last day of school before Christmas break went by slowly, even though his teachers let them play games and watch movies; Peter was bored, he couldn’t stop his leg from shaking and wobbling his desk. He was excited, but also anxious. Spending Christmas with Tony Stark, was not something he had ever expected, not even in his wildest dreams.

All day, he and Ned had being trying to find a way to always win a card game, even with a bad hand. Peter had lost interest, but he could tell that the closer they got to finding an answer, the more excited Ned got, so they kept scheming.

Michelle, who was sat in the desk in front of them, turned, “Okay, enough's enough.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You two know the only way to win every time is if you cheat, right?”

“But that would be _cheating_.” Ned said.

She tilted her head into her shoulder, creased her forehead and raised her eyebrows, “Obviously.”

“We’ll find a way one day.” Peter said packing the cards into the box, “What are doing for the holidays, MJ?”

“Nothing much.” She said, “What about you two?”

 Ned smirked at Peter; who gave him a stern glance, which told him to stop making it obvious that they were hiding something. “May had to go and see her sick Aunt, she is going to try and get back on boxing day, but she isn’t sure if she can.”

 “So where you staying?”

 “With family friends.”

 “Ah, okay. And you, Ned?”

 “I’m going to my Dad’s. Three hour car journey tonight!” He exclaimed, jokingly excited.

 The bell rang, and everyone started standing up. Peter placed his bag on his back, “See you losers, next year!” Michelle sang, as she skipped out behind the rest of the class.

 Peter’s phone buzzed, and he looked down, “Mr. Stark’s running a little late.” He said to Ned, as they slowly walked out, making sure no one heard what they were saying.

 “Do you want me to wait?” Ned asked.

 “No, you’ll miss your train. I’ll be fine.” Peter smiled, “He got caught up in a meeting, but he’ll be here soon.”

 “See you soon, then.” Ned grinned, “Have fun!”

 “Have a great Christmas!” Peter shouted, as Ned walked down the path that had been salted to avoid students slipping in the thick blanket of snow.

 Peter walked around, and took a seat on a bench by the school building; he zipped up his coat, and crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself warm, “Did you need a ride?” He looked up to see Michelle wrapped in her winter coat, “Because I’ve ordered an Uber and you can join.”

 “No thank you.. I’m being picked up.” Peter smiled.

 “Oh, okay.” She said, she rubbed her hands together; her phone hummed; she took it out of her pocket, “It's here.” She started walking towards a car that had pulled up near the entrance to the school, “See you around, Peter.”

 “Bye!” He watched as she drove away. Just as the Uber turned the corner, Peter's phone rang, “Hello.”

 “ _Kid, it’s me.”_ Tony said, “ _I’m in the car park, you coming_?”

 “Yes. See you in a few seconds.” He hung up and started a slow jog towards the car park; he spotted Tony’s black Audi, and opened the passenger door.

“Hey, _kiddo_.” Tony was sat in the driver’s seat, in a sharp black three-piece suit, with a white shirt and red tie, covered in cartoon pictures of Christmas trees and presents, “Why are you standing in the cold?” He laughed, “Get in.”

Peter pulled his backpack off and dropped in the foot well of the passenger seat, before jumping in and closing the door, “Thanks for picking me up.”

“No problem.” Tony grinned, “I had to fight with Happy though, he hates it when I travel alone.”

“Well, you’re not alone anymore. You have me.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” Tony said, reversing out of the space, “But that didn’t really help my argument.”

“I can see his reaction to that.” Peter snorted, he hugged his arms around his chest, and his bit his lip to stop his teeth from chattering, “Is he coming with us?”

“To the holiday home? No.” He shook his head, “He’s going to see his parents in New England.”

“That’s nice.” Peter smiled, “How far are we traveling tonight?”

“It’s about two hours away. We just have to pick up and Rhodey, do you mind him tagging along with us?”

“Are you kidding? War Machine is tagging along, that’s awesome!” Peter exclaimed, “I’ve always wanted to actually talk to him. I didn’t really get to know him in Berlin.”

“He’s always happy to talk to a fan.” Tony chuckled, “They are both at headquarters uptown, we’ll _swing_ by and pick them up.” All the colour faded from his cheeks, and he sat up straight, “I picked up your luggage from May this morning.”

“Are you scared of her, Mr. Stark?"

Tony froze for a second, before laughing and shaking his head, “No, of course _not_!”

“You hesitated.” Peter nudged him with his fist, “Don’t worry, she can very intimidating, but she likes you.”

“I thought she hated me.”

“No, she wrote you a Christmas card and got you a gift, that means you’re important.” Peter smiled, “She wouldn’t leave me with you if she didn’t trust you.”

“That’s good to know.”

 The pair talked about plans for Christmas day on the rest of the journey; when they parked up, Pepper was stood inside the entrance way, talking to her assistant. Her face lit up when she saw them, and she scanned her pass, skipping out the door, her assistant close behind. They both crossed their arms over the chests, to keep themselves warmer; Pepper waved at them.

Peter jumped out, “Hey, Miss. Potts!” He closed the door, and walked over, he slid on a piece of ice, Pepper reached out her hand, catching him.

“Careful.” She chuckled.

“You’d think I would have better balance.” Peter laughed, shaking his head,“Hello, Miss. Green.” He said, smiling at Pepper’s assistant.

“Good afternoon, Peter” She sang, “Okay, I better get going. I’ll see you in the new year, Miss.”

“Yes, of course. I hope you have a great Christmas.” Pepper smiled.

“You too.” Miss. Green smiled, “Goodbye Peter.” She placed her hands in her coat pockets, and walked past them both; Tony stepped out, “Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark.”

“Merry Christmas, Miss. Green.” He bowed his head, and shut the door, as she headed towards her car, “Is Rhodey ready yet?” He asked, heading over to them.

“Nearly.” Pepper said; Tony stepped forward and kissed her, “Finally, no more work.”

“For two whole weeks.” He grinned.

“Let’s get inside.” Tony wrapped one arm around Pepper and his other around Peter’s back and hugged them close.

All of Peter’s luggage was on one side of the small corridor; Tony and Pepper’s was on the other.

“Do you want me to start packing the car?” Peter asked.

“No, it’s okay, kid. You look freezing, warm up a little before we head off.” Tony said, “It won’t take long to pack everything away.”

Peter went to speak, but Rhodey shouted from down the corridor, “Hey!”

They all turned; Rhodey was heading down, with two suitcases behind him,”Rhodey, there you are!”

“I’m not late.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, “You said five o’clock, and guess what, it’s five o’clock.” He walked over to Peter,  “You must be Peter Parker.” He held his hand out, “This has been long overdue.” Peter took his hand and shook it, “Firm handshake.”

“Superhuman strength.” Peter said, “It’s good to finally meet you. Well, I did help you fight in Berlin.”

“Yes.” Rhodey nodded, “You did well.”

“Okay, we should probably head off then.” Tony said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Miss. Green is named after Doreen Green who is Squirrel Girl from marvel comics <3


	2. layers

To break the ice on the journey, Rhodey told Peter stories about Tony; Peter was as excited to hear them, as Rhodey was to tell them. Pepper laughed at each tale, and Tony reclined in his seat, trying to ignore what was going on. Rhodey made it to the fight at Stark Expo by the end of the first hour of their journey, which Tony wasn’t too afraid of him telling, it wasn’t awfully embarrassing.

“It was crazy, Pete! No news article could really explain it.” Rhodey said, “I don’t remember most of it.”

“Me neither.” Tony laughed.

“I remember it.” Peter said, “I was there.”

“Wait, what?!” Tony exclaimed, “You were there?”

“Yeah, I was only nine.” Peter chuckled, “I was there with my aunt and uncle. You saved my life actually, Mr. Stark.”

Tony sighed in disbelief, “Wa--you were the little kid in the Iron Man mask, weren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Peter chuckled, “That was me.”

“I can’t believe you never told me this.” Tony said.

“It slipped my mind.” Peter told him, “It was one of the best days of my life though.”

“Careful there, Peter.  No need to inflate his ego.” Rhodey mocked.

“Let the kid speak, Rhodey.”

“That’s enough superhero talk for one car journey.” Pepper said, “Peter, what do you want to do when you leave school?”

“Um--I’m not sure yet.” Peter said, honestly, “I’ve always wanted to teach. Chemistry probably, but I also like building things. Like my first suit, I loved making that.”

“And you loved _hacking_ mine.” Tony shook his head, “Pete, one of these days you should come to the workshop, and we can make you a new suit.” 

“Really!?”

“Yeah, of course. You should be able to add your own touches to it, or start from scratch.”

“I do love my suit, but there is a few changes I’d make.”

“I’ve never see your suit close up, have you brought it?” Rhodey asked.

“I’m wearing it.” Peter rolled up his sleeve to reveal his bright red suit underneath his clothes.

Rhodey’s forehead creased; he had taken his coat, and jacket off before even sitting in the car. Pepper had her jacket laid over her lap, and Tony had taken his blazer off before they left. Peter, however, was still wearing his hoodie and coat, “Exactly, how many layers are you wearing?”

“The suit, my jumper, hoodie and coat.” Peter shrugged, “I’ve never been the best in the winter, I hate the cold.”

“Kid, it’s so hot in this car.” Tony said, concerned.

“Are you feeling okay?” Pepper asked.

“I’m fine.” Peter said, his voice high pitched; Rhodey stared at him with  stern quizzical look, “I’m fine.” He repeated, more confidently, “I’m just cold.”

“Maybe you’re coming down with something.” Pepper suggested, “Like a cold.”

“No, I’ve haven’t been sick since I got my powers.” Peter told her, “I’m good.”

“Next time, when you’re cold, instead of wearing loads of layers, you could just turn on the heater in your suit.” Tony told him, “It’s what it’s there for.”

“It’s alr--” He hesitated, “I should have remembered that.”

“Okay, there is a lot of traffic. So you three can go to sleep if you want.” Tony told them, “I’m regretting driving instead of flying.”

“We’re on the road now, too late to turn back.” Pepper said, “Remember for next time.”

It wasn’t long until Rhodey fell asleep, with his arms crossed over his chest and his head laid back; Peter followed suit, hugging his arms around himself, somehow feeling colder as each second passed.


	3. cold

“We’re here!” Tony shouted, sharply, with a mischievous grin spreading from ear to ear.

“You’re a dick.” Rhodey mumbled, as he opened his eyes and stretched his limbs.  

Pepper nudged Tony’s shoulder, scolding him with her signature stare, “That was unnecessary.” She started to slowly place her jacket on, “We were asleep.”

“Yes, and it was easiest way to wake you all up.” Tony said, “I’m sorry, honey. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Yes, you will.” Pepper lent forward, kissing him, “You’re cooking tonight.”

“Deal.” Tony chuckled.

“Hey Tones, you failed in waking up Peter.” Rhodey pointed out.

“Wow, he must be really tired. The kid’s usually on edge all the time.” Tony said.

“Should we start unpacking and you can wake him?” Pepper suggested, “I’ll unlock the house.”

“Sounds good.” Tony nodded; all three of them put their coats and jackets back on before stepping out into the brisk weather. Rhodey started unpacking the boot as Pepper made her way to the front door to open up.

Tony opened the back door, and got in where Rhodey had been sat. “Hey, kid.” He said softly, “We’re here.” Peter didn’t even flinch; Tony’s heart sank. Peter was huddled in the corner of the car, and there wasn’t a touch of colour left in his cheeks, his arms were hung loosely by his sides, “Pete?” Tony reached forward, placing his hand on Peter’s, he flinched his hand away, shocked by how cold the teenager was. He cautiously wrapped his hand around Peter’s shoulder, and shook him, “Hey Peter, I need you to get up now. Please, _kid_. Don’t do this to me.”

Peter’s eyes opened, and he looked at Tony through bleary eyes; he was awake, but not conscious of what was going on. “Mr. St-ark.”

“Hey.” Tony said, trying to remain calm, “I’m here.”

“I’m cold.”

“I know, I _know_.” Tony took his jacket off, and wrapped it around Peter’s shoulders, “Rhodey!” He shouted, “Pepper!”

“Wh-ere’s May?”

“May’s not here, Peter. She’s with her Aunt.” Tony told him, “It’s okay, I’m here, I’m not going to leave you.”

“Pro-mise?”

Tony nodded, “I promise.”

“What’s wro-ng wit-h m-e?”

“You’re sick, but you’re going to be okay.” Tony reassured him, “We need to get you inside.”

“Okay.”

Tony let go of Peter’s shoulder, and hurried out of the car to the other side; Rhodey and Pepper weren’t close-by. He opened Peter’s car door, as he had been using it to lay his weight on, Peter crumbled into Tony’s arms, not able to prop himself up without support, “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He placed one arm under the crease in Peter’s knees, and the other under his back, picking him up in one swoop. He hurried up the steps leading to the main entrance.

Pepper noticed them first, she stopped mid-sentence, “Peter!” She hurried over, with Rhodey close behind, “What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s really cold.” Tony said, scared. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” He spoke quietly, not wanting to worry Peter any further.

“Let’s get him inside.” Rhodey said, turning around and pushing the front door open so that Tony could get inside.

Tony placed Peter down onto the couch; the teenage recoiled into the corner, weakly bringing his knees to his chest. “Friday, turn the fire on please.” Pepper said.

“Should I run a scan on Mr. Parker?” Friday asked, as the fire turned on beside them.

“Yes, thank you.” Tony said; Rhodey opened a sector of the couch, and pulled out blankets from underneath, he rushed back off handing them over to Tony, “Thanks.” He placed them over Peter, who was staring intently at the carpet. “Pete, how you feeling?”

Peter looked at him, trying to focus, “Everything’s moving.” He closed his eyes, scrunching them tightly.

“Friday.” Tony breathed through gritted teeth.

“Sir, Peter is suffering from hypothermia.” Friday said, “His body temperature has dropped below 95 degrees.”

“Tony, what should we do?” Pepper asked, kneeling in front of Peter, and tucking the blankets around him; she took holds of his hands, and squeezed them comfortingly.

“Friday--” Tony said in a hesitant breath, “What do we do?”

“Professionally Sir, Mr. Parker should be taken straight to the emergency room, but given his advanced abilities, this idea isn’t probable.” Friday said.

“We can’t take him to the hospital?” Rhodey asked, “Why not?”

“Peter heals faster than the rest of us.” Tony explained, “If he gets a bruise or a cut, it’s gone within an hour. When he became Spider-Man, it changed everything apart his mind. They’d work out that he isn’t like us if we took him in, and that could put him in even more danger.”

“Tony, look at him.” Rhodey said, “We need to do something.”

“I know, Rhodey.” Tony half-snapped, “Sorry, I’m thinking.”

“Don’t panic, Tones. He’ll be okay.” Rhodey reassured him, “Friday, what can you do?”

“I have turned up the temperature in this room. I recommend removing his hoodie, and coat as they have snow on them which will melt soon.” Friday told them.

“Peter, honey, can you lean forward for us?” Pepper asked.

“I don’t want to.” Peter shook his head, “I’m cold.”

“We know, kid.” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s back, “But we’re going to make you feel better.” He carefully pushed him forward, Peter cried out, “We’re not going to hurt you, Pete.”

Pepper unzipped Peter’s coat, she gently removed his right arm from it, trying not to react to his cries, but her hands shook the more he reacted; tears brimmed in her eyes, “You’re okay, Peter.” She cried, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Tony pulled the coat off Peter’s other arm, and tossed it behind him.

“We almost done, Pete.” Tony stood up, and raised Peter’s arms up; Pepper pulled on the sleeves and lifted his black hoodie over his head.

“Stop.”  Peter cried, “Where’s May?”

“I’ll call her in a second. Let’s get you warmed up first.” Tony said, “Kid, this is a sofa-bed, do you want to lie down?” Peter nodded, “Okay, I’ll help you up.”

“No, no.” Peter said, “I ca--can do it.” He pushed his hand on the side of the chair, and stood up, the blankets fell of his body onto the floor. He moved around, standing still.

Tony watched him, worried, “Kid?”

“I’m good.”

“I’ll get you another layer.” Pepper rushed over to Peter’s suitcase, and placed it down to unzip it.

Peter was grasping into the couch with all the strength he had left, he was visibly shivering; he had opened his eyes to stand up, but they were dilated, and he was flinching at the lights. “Friday, dim the lights please.” Tony asked, he walked over and stood in front of the sickly superhero.  "Pete?" He stepped closer, hesitantly, the teenager made eye contact with him for a single second, but then glanced back down to the ground. His eyes rolled back, and he collapsed forward; Tony leaped forward, catching him before he hit the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters will be up and completed by 20:00 UK time (21/12/2018)


	4. covers

Tony felt the world around him crumble when he saw Peter’s eyes roll back, he slid forward and fell into a kneeling position to catch Peter. Peter’s upper body leant on Tony’s knees, and his legs sprawled on the carpet; his head limply lay between Tony’s arm, and chest.

“Tony!” Pepper dashed over, kneeling down beside them; she was clutching onto a red hoodie she had found in Peter’s luggage. She dropped it, and placed her hand on the boy’s forehead. “We need to get him warmed up.”

Rhodey hurried over, as fast as he could in his leg braces, “Friday, open the sofabed.”

The sofabed started to set itself out, “I should phone May.”

“I’ll do it.” Pepper said, brushing her fingers through Peter’s hair, “I know you want to stay with him.”

Tony’s voice cracked, “Pepper, what--”

Pepper placed her hand on his cheek, and leant up to plant a kiss on her fiancé’s forehead, “He’s going to be fine.”

"Tones, do you need some help getting him onto the couch?” Rhodey asked, as Pepper stood, and took her phone out of her pocket with her shaking hands.

“No, I should be fine.” Tony muttered, tears brimming in his eyes, “Can you--you can get the pillows and quilt.”

“Yeah, of course.” Rhodey nodded; he walked to a cabinet and took out two pillows; the tossed them over onto the couch, he picked up and carried it over. He quickly organized the pillows, and placed the quiet at the foot of the sofabed.

Tony stood, holding Peter close in his arms, muttering inaudible words underneath his breath. He lay Peter down, making sure his head was comfortingly lay on the pillow; he grabbed all the blankets and wrapped Peter in them, then with Rhodey’s help, he pulled up the quilt and made sure Peter was sheltered underneath them all.

Pepper had left, and entered one of the many bedrooms to talk to May. She was trying to sound calm and collected, but her voice cracked every other word.

“This can’t have all happened one day.” Tony sighed, sitting on the end of the bed, burying his face in his hands, “He can’t have just got this bad in one day. It’s snowing, but it isn’t even that cold. How--”

“I don’t know.” Rhodey sighed, “But he’s safe.”

“I need to talk to _Karen_.”

 “Karen?”

 “It’s Peter’s version of _Friday_ .” Tony stood up, “ _Friday_ , can I talk to _Karen_ please?”

 " _Connecting with Karen now, sir._ ”

 " _Hello, Mr. Stark._ ” The program started, “ _Is our current communication to do with Peter’s current condition?”_

“Yes, has Peter only just started to show symptoms of hypothermia today and why was I not notified, if he has been wearing the suit all day?”

 “ _I am sorry sir, I cannot answer that question_.”

 “Why not?!” Tony exclaimed, aghast. He closed his eyes, and breathed out, “I need to know.”

“ _My algorithm has been changed, I cannot answer the question._ ”

 “Oh, Peter.” Tony sighed.

 “What is it?” Rhodey asked, confused.

“He hacked the suit, so I was never told about his condition.” Tony shook his head, “He is---” 

“Like you.” Rhodey said, “So much like you. Remember when you were dying, and told no one.”

 “Is that how that felt?” Tony asked.

 “Yes.”

 "I'm sorry."  Tony cried, "But I--" his throat cracked, "If he keeps doing this, one day--" His throat cracked, and he turned away, “ _Karen_ , Peter’s life is in possible danger, correct?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay then, activate compliance mode, access code 081001.”

 “C _ompliance mode activated_.”

 “Compliance mode?” Rhodey asked.

 “It’s a fail safe, after he hacked the suit the first time, I installed it, so that any hacking could be undone if needed.” Tony said, “I was hoping it never would be.” He looked over at Peter, “ _Karen_ , how long has Peter been unwell?”

 “ _Peter has had symptoms of illness since the end of October, sir_ .” Karen started, “ _He now wears clothing underneath his suit, and permanently has the heater switched on when out on patrol.  His first symptoms were similar to those of a common cold, but have worsened overtime.”_

Tony bowed his head into his chest, “Oh, _kid_.”


	5. warmth

Pepper walked out of the room, phone in hand, "May wants to come now, how can we get her here? She's about eight hours away by car."

"I can get a helicopter to her." Tony said, "They're pretty fast, she could be here in less than two hours." 

"I'll call for one." Pepper said, walking back into the bedroom to carry on her conversation with a panicked May. 

"Tony, do we have any food or drinks here? When he wakes him, he's going to need glucose." Rhodey said.

"No. Pep and I were going to go out tonight to shop." Tony sighed, "I--"

"It's fine, I'll go." Rhodey said, "You stay with him, I won't be long." 

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Of course." He picked up his coat, and placed it on; he took the car keys, and rushed out, looking back at Tony, giving him a quick reassuring nod before closing the door behind him. 

Tony knelt down by Peter's bedside, and pushed on the quilt, making sure Peter was properly tucked in. He leant forward, and rested his head on the edge of the bed. Before he knew it, he allowed his tiredness to consume him.

* * *

Tony was woken by a tight grip on his shoulder, he blinked a few times, to adjust to the light. 

"Mr. Stark?" The whisper came from next to him; he hand on his shoulder tightened again, he gasped, and sat up to see Peter staring at him. His cheeks were starting to show colour, and his eyes were wide open, looking directly at him. He was visibly shivering, which Tony knew was good, as it meant his body was finally reacting to his symptoms. 

"Hey, kid." Tony said softly, "How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Peter told him, rushing his words, "It's mine."

"No, I should have taken better--"

"--I hid this from everyone, and--" He took a break to take a breath, "I thought I'd get better."

"Not this time, Pete." Tony said, "I worked it out. You got your powers from a Spider; super-agility, speed, and healing." 

"Yeah."

"Spiders die in the winter, they not able to deal with the cold."

"That makes sense, I kind of put that together, but I didn't want May or you to worry about me."

"Let us worry, kid. Things like this, what you're going through. It can be prevented." 

Peter sniffled, "I'm so-rry." 

"It's okay, just next time. You tell me, or May or even Pepper. Anyone, and we can help." Tony bit down on his lip to try and stop himself from crying, "I hate seeing you like this." Peter turned to him, teary-eyed, "I could _never_ lose you." 

Peter sat up and moved over, his face fell into Tony's shoulder, folding his arms around his back; he sobbed unceasingly, "I'm so sorry." Tony slowly, brought his arms around, and tightened his arms around the kid. 

"I know." Tony whispered, tears running down his cheeks, "Everything's going to be okay now. They both pulled back; Peter's face was bright red, and he was breathing rapidly as his sickly body tried to deal with his uncontrollable sobbing. Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "It's okay to need help." 

"I feel powerless." 

"All superheroes do at some point, trust me."

"How can I be Spider-Man in the winter? If it ends like this." Peter cried, "They trust me."

"I think it's time to reprogram your suit, maybe add some more heating functions to make sure this never happens again. I won't let it." 

"Okay." Peter nodded, "I just--I wanted this to be a perfect Christmas."

"It will be, I know it will. We've got one week to go, and by then, you'll be swinging from the ceiling again." Tony told him, Peter chuckled, and a small smile spread across Tony's face, "Now, that's the Peter Parker I know." 


End file.
